


Darling, is this love?

by Monika-s Moniker (Dan_Francisco)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Cumshots, Cumslut Edelgard, Cunnilingus, Edelgard close the fucking door jesus christ, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time Sex, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Female My Unit | Byleth, caught masturbating, oh my god they were housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Monika-s%20Moniker
Summary: Her eyes immediately went to Byleth standing in the door to her room, hand on her bag’s strap and staring wide-eyed at her.“Uh, hey,” Byleth said rather nonchalant.“Why are you home?!?” she yelled, trying to find a way to cover herself even more. How much had Byleth seen?Byleth blinked, either totally unperturbed or trying to erase the image of a naked, masturbating Edelgard from her mind. “It’s Monday. I’m always off by two on Monday. I was gonna ask if you wanted to order pizza, but-”“Well I sure as fuck don’t want to now!”---Edelgard gets caught in a private moment.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Darling, is this love?

Work, work, and more work. Edelgard sighed as she stared at her screen, wondering how exactly she had managed to spend two hours working on drafts and paperwork only to achieve exactly nothing. She had the exact same document open that she started with staring her in the face, completely blank and devoid of any of the information it needed. Where had her mastery of language gone? Edelgard thought working from home was supposed to make her _more_ inspired, not less.

She looked at the clock. About two in the afternoon. Byleth was probably still at work. She wouldn’t be back for another hour at least, if Edelgard remembered her routine right. Edelgard found herself suddenly very inspired, not to work but to rip her pants off and start working her fingers over her vagina. The paperwork became meaningless as she began to drown in a sea of hormones. Edelgard hated it when she got like this. She had _work_ to do, dammit, there wasn’t time for this. And yet…

And yet she couldn’t ignore how wet she had become.

Even though she knew she was alone, Edelgard still peeked out of her room. All was quiet in the house she shared with Byleth. She closed the blinds just in case any of their neighbors felt like casting an eye over to their house as she slowly unzipped her pants. Come to think of it, she could just strip naked entirely and nobody would ever know. She may as well. It’d feel good to be entirely naked for once and let loose. Edelgard slipped off her pants and panties in one swift motion, peeling off her shirt next. Her bra practically flew off and she threw it over her head as she opened a tab on her browser. If she was lucky, she could find some porn that’d hit just the right buttons.

Finding something good didn’t take long. It was the right amount of disgustingly horny and halfway decent acting that Edelgard could easily imagine herself on the receiving end. _God,_ if only she had Hubert’s dick inside her. She rubbed her fingers over her pussy, hitting all the right spots as she surrendered to her own heat and passion. Her own moaning overpowered the porn she had been watching as she began to ignore it, diving into a fantasy that was far more compelling. The more she worked herself over the louder she got. God, had her breasts always felt this soft or was this new?

Edelgard fell headfirst into her own lust, going faster as she tiptoed on the edge of orgasm. Any little twitch would send her into it. Her head lolled back and forth as she alternated slowing down and changing her methods, panting and moaning the entire way. She opened her eyes just for a moment to gaze upon herself, and turned her head to the side as she hit another bump of ecstasy.

Her eyes immediately went to Byleth standing in the door to her room, hand on her bag’s strap and staring wide-eyed at her. Any feelings of horniness disappeared as she froze in place, barely conscious of her hands flying up to cover her breasts and still-wet pussy.

“Uh, hey,” Byleth said rather nonchalant.

“Why are you home?!?” she yelled, trying to find a way to cover herself even more. How much had Byleth seen?

Byleth blinked, either totally unperturbed or trying to erase the image of a naked, masturbating Edelgard from her mind. “It’s Monday. I’m always off by two on Monday. I was gonna ask if you wanted to order pizza, but-”

“Well I sure as fuck don’t want to _now!_ ”

An awkward pause fell between them as Edelgard began to squirm. She had been so close too, only to have that pleasure denied and ripped away from her. Somehow Byleth managed to have the best timing in the world to see Edelgard fully exposed and worst timing to take something amazing away. Edelgard huffed, still covering herself if only to avoid giving Byleth even more of a show as she tried to figure out a way to get her clothes back.

Her eyes wandered over to Byleth, where she saw a very clear bulge in her pants. Her dick throbbed against her jeans, face red as a beet as her gaze met Edelgard’s. “I-If it makes you feel better,” Byleth stammered, “I masturbate a lot too…”

She shouldn’t do it. Edelgard knew this was a bad idea. And yet, lust overwhelmed the far more rational side of her brain. “Well, I didn’t exactly… finish… so I’m going to… do that.”

“Is it okay if I watch?” The hesitation in Byleth’s voice was palpable as she nervously shifted her weight back and forth.

Edelgard felt her cheeks flush. In a way she had _wanted_ this, but hearing the words from her friend and roommate were something else entirely. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her breathing regular. “Y-yeah, it’s okay.”

“It’s not going to be weird?” Byleth asked. “If it is I’ll leave, I can-”

Edelgard decided to drop all pretenses of being modest. Byleth had seen her naked and rubbing her own pussy by this point, she could handle something a little bit more direct. She stood up and headed over to her bed, patting the spot next to her. “Come on,” she said. “We can masturbate together, if you want.”

Byleth’s face betrayed her own shock, but she relented and nodded slowly as she came over. She set her bag down and almost instantly took her shirt off. Her belt clattered as she undid it, sliding her jeans off and revealing her boxers, which Byleth took off quickly too. _How did she pack that thing in there?_ Edelgard suppressed a gasp as she saw Byleth’s dick twitch. Would that be wrong of her? To marvel over Byleth’s dick? She didn’t have much time to reflect on this since Byleth’s bra fell off quickly after that and she swept back her hair, settling next to Edelgard on the bed.

“Uh, I’m… kinda nervous about this,” Byleth admitted. “Um… since, you know…”

“You don’t need to be nervous. You’re as much of a woman as I am.”

Byleth’s face was still beet-red as she slowly reached her hand down, wrapping it around her dick. Edelgard tried not to leer and focused on herself, but that proved difficult when her dick was right there, practically staring at her. She rubbed herself and started to get back some of that desperately amazing feelings she had elicited earlier, this time not to the fantasy of being fucked by Hubert, but with Byleth on top of her. She could envision the way Byleth’s tits would bounce in rhythm with her own, feel her cock deep in her and how Byleth would hold her hips and just _fuck_ her.

Edelgard moaned softly as she managed to hit her clit just right, sliding a finger in with the vain hope that it’d fit the fantasy of Byleth’s cock in her. It didn’t. She needed Byleth. They’d already crossed this boundary, why not cross another one? What did it even matter at this point? She looked over and saw Byleth staring at her intensely, watching her every movement with big, lustful eyes. Her stroking had steadily gotten faster, but Byleth herself was silent save for spurts of heavy breathing as she grabbed her tits.

_Fuck it._ Edelgard sat up and turned over, nearing for Byleth’s cock and making eye contact the entire way.

“You…” Byleth muttered in between series of strokes, “you don’t want to _just_ masturbate, do you?”

“No,” Edelgard panted. “I want to fuck you.”

For a second, Byleth’s face twisted and her jacking almost approached light-speed, but she paused and let go of her cock, nodding almost so vigorously Edelgard was afraid she’d give herself a concussion. “Let’s do it.”

Still unsure whether this was really happening or not, Edelgard lowered her head and inched even closer to Byleth’s cock. She dared to reach out and lick it, her tongue catching a small dab of precum. Byleth sharply breathed in as her dick twitched and she looked down at Edelgard, mouth open and chest rapidly rising and falling. Edelgard teased Byleth ever so slightly more, paying special attention to the tip of her cock and making sure to lock with her eyes. Her moans were so heavenly to hear, and it just made Edelgard even more excited to know _she_ was eliciting this reaction from her.

Byleth let out a quiet “oh fuck” the second Edelgard’s lips enveloped her cock, gripping the base with her free hand as she grabbed Byleth’s thigh with the other. God, Byleth tasted so good. She could suck her dick all day. Edelgard glanced up for approval and saw Byleth had slammed her eyes shut, fondling her tits as Edelgard sucked her off. Tiny moans slipped out Byleth’s lips every so often in between the biggest smiles she had ever seen from her. Somehow, Byleth became even harder in her mouth as she ran her tongue over her cock.

Edelgard took in every inch she could manage to fit in, making sure Byleth actually saw her this time. Her eyes went wide as another moan came out, Edelgard’s cue to keep going. She sucked on Byleth’s cock like they were her favorite bonbons, barely even pausing to take a breath as Byleth’s noises grew ever louder.

“W-Wait, stop,” Byleth panted, desperately clawing for Edelgard. “I can’t fuck you if I cum.”

Like Byleth asked, Edelgard stopped. “Okay,” she said. “Fuck me, then.”

Byleth wasted no time, sliding out from underneath Edelgard and steeling herself up. Edelgard retreated to Byleth’s side and laid on her back, but before she could even settle herself Byleth had taken her thighs and pushed them to the side, eyeing her pussy.

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Edelgard muttered even as Byleth began to lick her clit. “I’m ready enough.”

“I want to.”

She couldn’t help but moan as Byleth teased her just right with her tongue, giving her jolts of pleasure that hit her perfectly. Byleth propped Edelgard’s legs up around her shoulders, grabbing hold of her thighs and going at her pussy with the same intensity that Edelgard had given her cock. “Right there, _fuck,_ ” she panted. Byleth obliged her almost immediately without even pausing to consider what to do. Edelgard’s moans mixed with her cursing until she was just constantly muttering “fuck” interspersed with an occasional long moan. Was Byleth about to make her cum right here? She felt her thighs squeezing Byleth’s head and feared she’d accidentally kill her somehow.

Just before Edelgard could reach one of the best orgasms she could fathom having, Byleth stopped. She pulled Edelgard feet-first towards the edge of the bed, again taking her legs up. Byleth stared at Edelgard’s pussy with her cock in hand, keeping it steady so she could slide into her. She was wrong earlier – Hubert didn’t compare to Byleth inside her. She started slow and deliberately, meeting Edelgard’s eyes as she locked her legs behind Byleth. No escape for her, not when she was already this deep in her.

“Fuck,” Edelgard said. “Fuck me harder.”

Byleth leaned down, reaching behind Edelgard and pulling her up to kiss her. God, Byleth’s lips felt so impossibly soft. Did she love her? It didn’t much matter at this point, really. She took in the kiss for as long as it lasted and hoped it’d last longer, giving Byleth a free hand and practically climbed on top of her. Byleth didn’t even ask before playing with Edelgard’s tits, still fucking her at just the right speed.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Edelgard pulled back from the kiss, still hanging on to Byleth’s toned shoulders. “Please, fuck the _shit_ out of me,” she muttered.

Byleth nodded, setting her down almost gingerly back on the bed. She stood tall, almost as if at attention – guess the soldier part of Byleth never went away – and actually _fucked_ her. It wasn’t gentle or loving, it was the raw emotion she had been wanting Byleth to unleash on her this whole time. Edelgard could feel Byleth’s entire cock inside her, unintentionally screaming as Byleth pounded away at her. She couldn’t decide whether to focus on Byleth’s tits or the faces she was making as she got ever closer to cumming, but couldn’t even look at either the closer _she_ got.

“Oh shit,” Edelgard cried, heavy breaths forcing her to pause. “I’m cumming!”

“I’m gonna cum too, fuck,” Byleth said, her hand wavering between Edelgard’s tits and her thigh.

She yelled again, flying over the edge and diving head-first into the best orgasm Byleth could have ever given her. Her screaming just gave Byleth even more energy to fuck her, if that was even possible. “Cum on me!” Edelgard demanded. If she was going to make Byleth cum with her pussy alone, she wanted it all over her, dammit. “Fucking cover me!”

Byleth moaned and slipped her dick out, instantly making Edelgard regret her demand. That regret went away the second she saw Byleth’s cum shoot out and land on her, reaching as far as her breasts as Byleth nearly collapsed on top of her, falling next to Edelgard and holding her dick. Their breathing was irregular and out of sync with one another, but nothing could match the feeling of being freshly fucked. Could she even feel her legs anymore? They laid there for who knows how long, Edelgard covered in Byleth’s cum and Byleth holding her now soft dick as they both stared at the ceiling.

“So… we just fucked,” Byleth finally said after an agonizingly long time.

“We did,” Edelgard replied deadpan.

“And I… literally just came all over you.”

“Because I asked. And because I liked it.”

Byleth took a deep breath in and shook her head. “I’m… uh… I’m gonna get dressed.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

She looked over to see Byleth staring at her, mouth agape and very pointedly _not_ looking at Edelgard’s breasts or the prominent trail of cum that she was sure ran down her body. Byleth blinked rapidly, mouth moving but no sound coming out like she wanted to say something but didn’t know how. “Uh, I, um,” Byleth stammered. “Did… that not count?”

“What?”

“Wait, that didn’t make sense, sorry. I meant I thought that… doing that… meant we were together now.”

Edelgard reached over and stoked Byleth’s face. God, she was so irresistibly beautiful. “I didn’t know. That’s why I asked, naturally.”

“Oh, well… then yeah,” Byleth said, smiling wide. “Yeah, I want to be your girlfriend. If you’ll be mine?”

“Stop talking,” Edelgard said, shutting her up for good with a kiss.


End file.
